


Go Bobcats!

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Football player/cheerleader au, What team? Bobcats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Football player/cheerleader Juke auLos Feliz’s rival game has arrived, but what will happen?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie/Luke, Luke/Julie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Go Bobcats!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one!

To say that Luke Patterson didn't want to be at football practice that day would be an understatement. Sure, he liked the sport. He liked the way it felt when he he rushed across the field with a ball in hand. But it was nothing compared to the pure adrenalin he felt when he played his guitar. 

But football practice was a different story. He would much rather be sweating at band practice then sweating on a field after running laps. Never mind that though. 

Part of your parents wanting you to be well rounded sometimes includes playing a sport you're only sometimes enthused about so they let you continue playing the instrument you love. But he was learning to love football as well.

Julie Molina however, loved cheer practice from the very beginning. Since her school didn't have a dance team, Julie settled for the next best thing. She loved learning the cheers and the choreography to their halftime shows.

The only thing she didn't love, was Carrie Wilson also being on the team. But Alex was on the team as well, and Alex made everything better. 

Alex was the person who introduced Julie and Luke in the first place. 

"Come sit with us," Alex said to Julie on a day when Flynn was home sick. Julie smiled, thankful that Alex was there. They moved to his lunch table, and she kindly waved to his friend Reggie, who she knew from her freshmen English class. "Jules, this is Luke. Luke, Julie." 

After that, the two were practically inseparable. They became fast friends, bonding over their love of music. 

When Julie was cheering for the Bobcats, she was cheering for Luke. Suddenly, football games became a lot more fun. When they would lose, Julie would punch his arm playfully, telling him that they'd get them next time. When they won, Julie would jump into his arms, laughing as he swung her around, holding his helmet. 

Julie joined the band when Bobby moved away. 

The two would deny that they had feeling for each other, but every person who watched them interact disagreed. 

The Friday night lights glimmered over the football field as the Los Feliz Bobcats cheered their team on. The enthusiastic energy carried across both rival teams. The rival game that happened once a year was in full swing. The winner would get to take home the trophy, and Los Feliz had lost the last four years in a row. Unacceptable. 

"What team?" Carrie yelled in her loud voice, and the cheerleaders all shook their pompoms as the student section cheered.

"Bobcats!" 

They moved into a formation for a sideline dance as the game progressed.

Luke took a drink of his water, sitting down next to Reggie on the bench during a timeout. 

"Good job," one of his teammates said, and Luke nodded towards him, silently replying. 

They were behind by over ten points, and the other team wasn't letting up. The coach pulled them into a group huddle.

"Come on, boys. Pull it together," he said, and they all took it to heart. He told them the game plan, before they broke the huddle. 

The cheerleaders tossed their flyers in the air, catching them skillfully. Julie, flew into the air, waving at Luke, who laughed, smiling at the sight. He wondered why she had turned to face the field instead of the crowd, before hearing the game whistle. 

Halftime came quickly, and the air chilled, making the atmosphere even colder. The cheerleaders ran to the middle of the field, performing their halftime dance. The mixed music played through the loudspeakers as the crowd cheered wildly. Once the music faded, and the cheerleaders ran off field. 

Luke turned around from where he was sitting on the bench, laughing when he saw Julie standing on the field's end of the bleachers, holding onto the railing so she wouldn't fall into the other cheerleaders. She was talking to Flynn, who held her trumpet in the bleachers with the rest of the band. Taking a look, Luke realized that Julie must have been freezing in her uniform. After calling her name a few times, but receiving no response, he called for Alex instead. The blonde jogged over, smiling at his friend. 

"Can you give this to Julie?" He asked, handing him his lettermen's jacket. Alex gave him a knowing look, and Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't want her to freeze out there."

"You're in love," Alex sang, laughing quietly. Luke blushed, attempting to face away from his friend. 

"Just give it to her," he said, before the buzzard sounded, signaling that the game would start again. Alex walked over to Julie, helping her down from the railing and handing her the jacket. 

"Luke sent this for you," he said, and Julie blushed, biting her index fingernail. Alex laughed. "You're in love."

"Am not," she said, taking the jacket and gently putting it on. It was warm, and she tugged it over her outfit. 

"Sure," he said, before taking her hand and dragging her to their positions on the sideline, the band playing Sweet Caroline. The team formed a kick line, hyping the crowd up. 

The team was slowly creeping back up on their rivals. The scores crawled closer together, and the time felt shorter and shorter. 

In the fourth quarter, the team tried to pull the game into overtime, giving them a chance at winning for the first time in years. 

As Luke was running with the football, he felt a large weight on his back. Falling to the ground, the person who had tackled him nearly crushed him. Luke felt a thud on his head, and winced. He was surrounded by a few players, and his coach kneeled beside him. They helped him remove his helmet, and Luke held his head, groaning. 

"Luke, how many fingers am I holding up," the coach said, holding three fingers up. Luke answered correctly, and he nodded. He then felt someone behind him.

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me, thanks," Julie said, passing through the players. She then kneeled next to Luke. "Hey."

"Hi, Jules," he said, sitting up.

"Hi, Luke. You okay?" She asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. 

"He doesn't have a concussion," the coach said, and Julie nodded.

"You should go sit down," she said, taking his hand, but he shook his head.

"I can play," he said, and Julie took his head in her hands, inspecting the bump on the back of his head. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded. 

"Okay," the coach said. Julie stood up, taking Luke's hands and helping him stand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

"Good luck," she said, kissing his cheek and running off. Alex gave her a teasing look, and she shook her head. "He'll be okay."

"Of course he will," Alex replied, laughing. 

The score tied.

Overtime was full of determined players, working hard to win. 

Julie bit her lip nervously. Not only did she want to win, but she hoped Luke was playing safely. Carrie then walked over to her.

"Your little boyfriend almost lost us the game," she said in a falsely cheery voice, and Julie mentally prepared herself for the interaction.

"He didn't almost lose the game," she said, before realizing that she hadn't corrected Carrie. Why didn't it phase her that people constantly thought they were dating? She considered it for a moment, before coming to a realization. 

Oh.

"Whatever you say, Julie," she said, and Julie shook it off. She had other things to worry about. Like coming to terms with the fact that she definitely had a crush on Luke Patterson.

The game continued. Luke caught the ball, running and dodging other players. 

"Bobcats win!" The loudspeaker announced. The crowd wildly cheered. They filed out into the field, congratulating their friends and taking pictures. Julie rushed towards Luke. He laughed, holding her tightly. 

"You were amazing," she said. He shook his head.

"So were you," he replied. They separated, and made direct eye contact. Julie took a deep breath.

"You know what?" She asked, and he gave a confused look.

"What?"

"You know the song you've been working on? Now or Never?"

"What about it?"

"I guess it's now or never, right?" She said taking his hands in hers, before standing on her toes and kissing him. She lowered herself back onto her heels, nervously looking at him. He smiled. 

"I'm glad you made the first move because I was way too scared to do it myself," he said, before setting his hands on her waist and pulling her into another kiss.

Alex crossed his arms, shaking his head from where he was standing next to Reggie. 

"You owe me twenty bucks," he said. Reggie groaned, handing it over.

"They couldn't have waited another week?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories!


End file.
